Kage
by Kazashi-4
Summary: They Changed... She stood there frozen as he left, That guy who had a crimson colored hair that matches his eyes That guy who confessed to her 2 years ago, that guy who had stolen her heart, and that guy who had just tore it all apart… (Fem!Kuroko)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! **

**so this is my first fanfiction, sorry for the wrong grammar...**

**Hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

_They Changed... _

She stood there frozen as he left,

That guy who had a crimson colored hair that matches his eyes

That guy who confessed to her 2 years ago, that guy who had stolen her heart,

and that guy who had just tore it all apart…

* * *

**Kaage Chapter 1: He Changed... **

Him, him, him...

All She could think about was him...

Akashi Seijurou.

How he changed and what he just said...

_**30 Minutes ago_

_*After the disastrous match*_

"Kuroko Tetsumi!" The coach called a certain teal haired girl

"Hai?" she answered

"come here we need to talk" He lead her to the unused gym.

as she entered she was greeted by the crimson haired boy, their captain, named Akashi Seijurou.

_uh oh am i in trouble?_ she thought to herself

"Sei-kun?" she greeted "so, what do you wanted to talk about?" she asked curiously

"uh.. well so.. we've decided to put you back to the third string" the coach said

"eh? P-please don't joke with me its not funny" she started trembling.

"we're not joking" the coach answerd

"wh-what do you mean?"

"Tetsumi" Akashi sighs "sorry, but can you leave us for a while?" he asked (or more 'demanded') his coach

"s-sure" the coach said as he walked out

"wh-what do you mean Sei-kun?" she started

"we're going to move you to the third string" he said

"w-what?" she start trembling even harder "but, I-I can still play, I will become better i promise please just give me a little more time Sei-kun I-" she started with a shaky voice.

"Tetsumi" he cutted "we've given you enough time tetsumi"

"no" _she knew what was coming_

"you haven't improved at all Tetsumi"

_no_.

"in fact i think you've gotten weaker." _  
_

"i don't need any weak player in the regulars" he answered her with his serious voice.

she stood there holding back her tears and looked at his cold eyes him expecting him to change his mind and take back all his words...

but he stood there and _left_ her...

_He Changed..._ she thought to herself as the tears she's been holding back flow to her cheeks...

_Yes, he changed... _

he was no longer the Akashi Seijurou she ever knew or

_loved..._

* * *

**Sooo... How was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there!**

**I wanted to Thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed, favorite, and followed this story!**

**...**

**And so here we go, the second chapter! (sorry for the wrong grammar) **

**Hope you enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sky blue met Silvery blue eyes...**

His usual warm smile,

Replaced with his cold eyes and harsh words,

_In fact I think you've gotten weaker._

_ I don't need any weak player in the regulars. _

Those words keep haunting Tetsumi as she walked out of the gym with her puffy eyes down onto the dark street...

she felt water raining all around her, soaking her,

Yet, she doesn't care...

She was too lost in her thoughts to care about where she was going or who she bumped...

"ow!" A certain long black haired boy shouted as they fall hard to the ground

"I'm so sorry" she said softly as she tried to stand up but failed...

"Are you okay?" The boy asked

She nodded as she tried to stand up but failed again...

_She looked familiar... _he thought as he watch her struggling to stand...

"You sure?" He asked as he held out his hand and caught her arms before she could fall again...

The sky blue eyes met the silvery blue ones and he saw pain and sadness in hers...

"Sorry" she said as she bowed and left...

He stood there shocked...

He knew her.. he knew that girl with the sky blue hair and eyes...

_Yes, of course I knew her she's the 6th phantom member of the Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko Tetsumi, gods how can I ever forget.. _he thought to himself

But something about her was different, the last time he saw her she was wearing her usual blank face...

but now it was replaced with so much emotion...

Pain and sadness...

He looked back and start searching for her with his hawk eyes, as he found her, He decided to follow her, because he was curious and worried about what had happened to her, since she rarely shows any emotions at all...

* * *

_She missed him. _

_She missed the old him. _

_The old him who would smile warmly to her, _

_The old him who would always be there for her, _

_the old him who she thought would never change... _

She keep thinking about him until she reached a swing in a park,

She put down her bag and decided to take out her headphones and start listening to the song...

She just needs to be alone and do something to get her out of the reality...

Singing. The only other thing that she enjoyed and good at is singing other than playing basketball.

_Basketball... no. it will only make me remember more about him..._

_Sing. Yes, sing. _

_Nobody will notice me anyway,_ she thought and so she started singing...

But she never noticed that the long black hair coloured boy that she bumped earlier was there...

listening to her.

Watching her...

* * *

**So how was it? How was it? **

**I hope you liked them! **

**And please review! **

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there!**

**Thank you for everyone who had read, favorite, reviewed and followed this story!**

**So this is the third chapter of kage...**

**Sorry of any wrong grammar **

**Enjoy!~ ^^ **

* * *

**Chapter 3: For the First time... **

_He stood in the shadow behind a tree, _

_with his eyes and jaw opened wide in amazement..._

_Her voice..._

_Her voice._

_It sounds so calm and perfect when she sings..._

_ it is as if she's a professional singer..._

_ he never heard a voice as perfect and as beautiful as hers... _

_Beautiful. _

He thought As he tried to move closer but suddenly tripped on a root with loud a noise and disturbed the teal haired girl who then stopped singing..

She didn't realized that someone Was watching her since no one has ever noticed her (well everyone except Akashi) because of her low presence...

"Umm... i'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you or s-" he started

"Do I know you?" She asked

"Uh, well you probably won't remember me but I do remember you and we've had a match last two months ago you know..." he answered. It was something he would not forget, How they- the generation of miracles except Kuroko Tetsumi treated his teamates, and him.

"Oh" it was the only thing that came out of her mouth

"Yeah, but we lose, you and your team are really good, and I never thought we'd lost to a girl too, and since then I've been wanting to have a re-match against you and your team." he said

"Thank you"she said

"I've decided to quit though" she added quickly and quietly

"Huh? W-what?" He asked not sure if he have heard it right

"I've decided, to quit the basketball club" she repeated

"But why?" He asked, confused

"Why would you care?" She asked

"Well... it's because..." he was thinking too hard

_ he was too loud and also nosy she thought..._

_But..._

_ there was something in him..._

She thought, and for the first time on that day she was able to let go of her thoughts of Akashi...

_something special.._

_I could see it in his eyes..._

_Something the Kiseki no Sedai used to have..._

_Used to..._

"I noticed that you really love playing basketball, it is as if you won't ever stop playing until you reach the end" he suddenly blurted out

_Passion..._

She thought, and from his words she realized that she do love playing basketball and would not let it go so easily...

_He is observant , _she thought

As she stared at him with her blank face...

"W-what?" He asked her

"Thank you very much for your concern... well, I did said that i will quit the basketball club, but I've never said that I'll quit playing basketball" she said

"What do you mean?" he asked her As he was getting more confused

"I will practice basketball without relying on them, and I will surprise them by getting stronger... and as I get stronger I will make them realize that they-he is not always right, and that they don't always win." she said as she look at his face, it was probably the longest and the most passionate words he had ever heard her said

"Does that mean that you're going to beat them?" He asked as his eyes sparkled with excitement

"Yes" she answered

"Well... then count me in!" he said in excitement

"I'm Takao Kazunari you can call me Kazunari or Kazu or anything you like!" he said cheerfully as he smiled and held his hand out

"Nice to meet you, Takao-kun" she said as she returened his smile and shook his hand...

* * *

**So, i've tried to make it longer but... **

**Failed to. **

**Anyway how was it? I hope it's not too disappointing!**

**Well, and am I rushing this?**

**Please review I really appreciate it!**

**And also i won't be updating for a while since I will be having my mid-term this week... **

**So.. yeah!**

**Thank you for reading! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi**** there! **

**Thank you for everyone who had read, favorited, reviewed, and followed this story! **

**This is the 4th chapter of kage!**

** (Sorry for any wrong grammar!) **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm not Okay.**

_He is interesting..._

She thought as she relaxed herself in a big tub of hot water and recalled the time he walked her home...

**Flashback...**

"I'm Takao Kazunari you can call me Kazunari or Kazu or anything you like!" He said cheerfully as he smiled and held his hand out

"Nice to meet you, Takao-kun" she said as she returened his smile and shook his hand

...

_ He is... nice_

she thought and They quickly become friends and were now walking and talking about various of things until they stopped in front of a glamorous Gate of a House, a very big one

"It's getting darker..." she said as she looked up to the sky

"Is this your house?" He looked at the building in front of him in amazement

"would you like to stay for a hot bath? You'll get sick if you don't, you're really soaked you know..." as she turned to look at him

"Don't worry I won't get sick eas-" he started but was cutted by a sound of a girl

"Welcome back home kuroko-sama, ah! Why are you soaked?!" The girl frowned as she opened the gate

"please prepare the bathroom in my room and one of the nearest Guest room with dad's Clothes in it also please lead him there.." Tetsumi said as she dragged the soaked boy into the house...

**End of Flashback... **

30 minutes later she was dressed with her fresh clothes on and her skin radiated as the light touches her skin, she walk out of the door of her room and proceed into dinning room with the shortest route which is by walking through the living room and into the door in there...

as she walked into the living room she saw the least people she wanted to see...

_That guy with the crimson coloured hair that matches his eyes, _

_That guy who left her just when she needed him the most that evening, _

_That guy who had broke her heart, _

_and tore it all apart. _

"Akashi Seijurou What are you doing here?" She said as she break the silence

"I'm here to visit your dad" he said with his calm voice.

"Really?" She did not believe him. For as long as she know him, Akashi Seijurou would never visit any one who he's not interested in.

"Yes, your father is a really interesting man you know" he answered her as if he knew what she was thinking

"Well, then I'll be going..." she said

"Aren't you going to be accompanying me before your father come?" He asked

"I'm quite busy right now" she answered as she walk door that'll lead her to the dining room

"Tsumi-chan!"a voice called her before she could reach the door

"Where have you been? I've been searching for you for the whole tim-" Takao stopped as he notice the captain of Teiko's presence

_Is that why the atmosphere here was a little too stiff? _

_Baka! _

_I should've known! But what is he doing here?_

He said to himself

"Ah... so you have a guest? Is that what you're busy with?" Akashi asked

"Yeah, is that a problem?" She said

"Mind introducing us?" he (Akashi) asked

"Why should I?" She challenge him

"I'm Akashi Seijurou" he introduced himself As he held out his hand, ignoring her.

"I'm Takao Kazunari" Takao said without his usual cheerful tone as he shook Akashi's hand

"Let's go Takao-kun" Tetsumi said as she dragged him by his arm...

"Tetsumi" Akashi called out

"I have to talk to you for a while" he continued

"but aren't you're here to visit my father?" She asked and with that she left to the dining room with Takao

"You all right?" He asked As he closed the door

He was worried since terrible things have happened to her all at the same day:

First She lost her place at the Teiko basketball team regular,

then she Lost her used to be nice Boyfriend, Akashi Seijurou

and now this Akashi Seijurou visit her house for some unknown reason.

"Yes, I am. Let's have our dinner..." she answered him as she started eating...

_It's alright. _

She thought as her phone rings

* * *

To: Kuroko Tetsumi  
From: Akashi Seijurou  
Subject: Tomorrow

Come and meet me at the school's Gym tomorrow after school

* * *

_It's alright. _  
_I'm okay. _  
_I'm okay. _  
_I'm not okay._

* * *

**How was it? Is it good?**

**Please review! **

**Thank you for reading! update soon! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there!**

**Thank you for everyone who have reviewed, favorite, read and followed!**

**Here's the Fifth chapter of Kage! **

**(Sorry for any wrong grammar)**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Listening.**

"Park the car somewhere near the house where it's not noticeable from there" the red head said to his driver as he get into the car…

Feeling really annoyed at Tetsumi for inviting some guy she just met into her house….

_Why am I feeling this way?_

_What is this feeling anyway?_

He thought as he watches the house with his crimson eyes

* * *

"Do you need a ride home?" The teal haired girl asked Takao

"Don't bother, my house is not far from here" he answered her

"I'm sorry about today, also thank you for walking me home, I'll treat you next time…"she said as they reached the front gate of her house

"Then how about this Sunday?" he winked at her

"Eh? Sure"

"Well, then lend me your phone let's exchange our phone number and email address"

"Yeah, here" as she handed him her phone

"Thanks! I'll email you about the detail later!" He said as he give her phone back and wave his goodbye

"I'll look forward to your mail!" she waved back not noticing a pair of red eyes watching from afar

"You should get inside!" He said and so she did

.

"Why are you still here? Akashi Seijurou?" Takao started

"As expected from the owner of the hawk eye…" Akashi said

"Why are you still here Akashi?"

"To ask you what you're doing here?" Akashi Answered

""Well, what are you doing here?" Takao Asked back

"I asked first"

"I walked her home, after that certain guy left her…." Takao answered

After that certain guy left her…

Akashi frowned at that

"Now tell me why you're here? Don't you know your presence is bothering her now? I mean, do you still even love her? What is she to you?" Takao asked

"You begin to annoy me" Akashi mumbled feeling quite annoyed

"Hah? What?" Takao asked

"As to answer you questions I don't know that my presence bother her, nor do I care. Also I don't love her anymore, I never do… she's just a doll- for the team to get stronger"

"Don't you ever said that to her!" Takao said as he holds back his fist

"Winning is everything. That's why I moved her back to the third string. She's weak and she'll just get in our way" Akashi said as he get back into his car and watch the other teen walking away into the darkness of the street without noticing the teal haired girl they were talking about was still there behind the gate..

Listening...

* * *

Tetsumi was still halfway of closing the gate when she suddenly heard Takao talking to someone

"Why are you still here? Akashi Seijurou?"

_Akashi-kun? _

_Why didn't I notice him earlier? _

_And why is he still here? _

"As expected from the owner of the hawk eye…" Akashi said

_Hawk eyes? _

_Is that why he notice me earlier? _

_Ugh what is happening to me? _

_Why didn't I notice that earlier too?_

"Why are you still here Akashi?"

_Yes, why is he still here?_

"To ask you what you're doing here?" Akashi Answered

""Well, what are you doing here?" Takao Asked back

"I asked first"

"I walked her home, after that certain guy left her…." Tetsumi heard Takao said

"Now tell me why you're here? Don't you know your presence is bothering her now? I mean, do you still even love her? What is she to you?" Takao asked

Then she heard Akashi mumbled something

"Hah? What?" Takao asked

"As to answer you questions I don't know that my presence bother her, nor do I care. Also I don't love her anymore, I never do… she's just a doll- for the team to get stronger"

_No. No._

_Not anymore._

_No._

_Stop it. _

She wanted everything to stop.

She didn't want to hear what he's going to say.

She wants to move away.

She wanted to hide.

But as soon as she tried to walk her feet started getting wobbly and she crumpled to the ground,

She tried to drag herself away but it was too late…

"Winning is everything. That's why I moved her back to the third string. She's weak and she'll just get in our way"

It's too late…

She heard it

She heard it

Those words that she didn't want to hear the most….

* * *

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

Tetsumi woke up at the next morning at the sound of her alarm clock in her bedroom, and she suddenly remembered how she got into it last night…..

**Flashback… **

"Kuroko-sama! What are you doing here? And why are you in that position?" One of her maid, Maya gasped when she saw Tetsumi in that half dragging position and hurried down to her…

"Are you okay?" Maya asked Tetsumi with her worried look on her face

"Eh? Yeah I'm okay…" Tetsumi answered her with her blank face

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing… I just tripped and fell…" Tetsumi lied

"Did you twist your foot? Can you stand? Do you need any help?" Maya asked

"Thank you" Tetsumi nodded as she grabbed Maya's hand and went to her bedroom….

**End of Flashback… **

She got up and went to the bathroom directly with her bed hair to do her morning routine…

After putting on her school uniform she grabs her bag and her Club resignation letter that she wrote last night from her desk and directly walks to the front door without stopping by the dinning hall for breakfast …

"Kuroko-sama!" Maya called her

"You haven't eaten your breakfast!" Maya said as she hurried to Tetsumi

"I'm not hungry Maya-san" Tetsumi answered

"then at least bring this with you" Maya said as she handed her a lunch box wrapped in a sky blue furoshiki cloth

"thank you.. then I'll be going" Tetsumi said as she walked out of the house gate

"Have a safe trip Kuroko-Sama!" Maya Waved

On her way to school Tetsumi stopped by Maji to buy her favorite vanilla shakes she's been wanting for….

And yes, that was the reason why she walks earlier to school this morning….

Then she continued her journey to school with her vanilla shakes in her hand until she reached the front school gate…

She walks into the hallway and into her classroom and sit on her desk that was on the corner of the room beside the window

She put her headphones on and started listening to the songs in her playlist with her eyes closed and her head on the desk, quietly without anyone noticing her…

*After school*

Tetsumi walked to the gym that evening after school just as promised last night…

_I don't love her anymore, I never do__._

_she's just a __doll__- for the team to get stronger__._

_She's weak and she'll just get in our way__._

Those words echoed in her mind as she opened the gym door and walk to Akashi…

"Akashi-kun" Tetsumi greeted him

"Tetsumi, I've been waiting for you …"

"I have something for you…" she said

"Can I start first?" she added

"Go on"

"Here" she said as she took out her resignation letter and handed it to him…

"I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused…" she said as she bowed politely and suddenly every eye in the gym were on them

"I've never thought you'd resign from this club that fast Tetsumi…" he said as he took the envelope a little shocked

"It's your turn, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Have you found any club you're interested in?" he asked

"I have, is that what you want to talk about?"

"No, not really, I didn't know that you're going to resign today… so, what club are you joining?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Obviously it's because you're my partner remember?"

"Oh really? I thought we've broke up yesterday…" she told him with her cold voice

His crimson eyes widened at that

_What?_

He said to himself as he look at her walking out of the gym…..

* * *

**How was it? Please review! **

**And also thank you very much for reading! **

**Update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! **

**Thankyou for everyone who have read, reviewed, favorite, and also followed,**

**(sorry for any wrong grammar)**

**Happy reading! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Why?**

"Oh really? I thought we've broke up yesterday..." She said with her cold voice and walk out of the gym

And she run as soon as she closed the gym door...

_She wanted him to stop her at the gym..._

_She wanted him to chase her as she run..._

_She wanted him to ask her if she's alright..._

_She wanted him to ask her to take back all the words that she said in the gym..._

___She wanted him to ask her to give him a chance..._

_She wanted him to comfort her..._

_She wanted him to hug her saying everything's alright, that he hadn't changed..._

but as she look back no one followed her

_But, I guess it'll never come true..._

and so she keep running until she reached the front door to her house, panting she walk up the stairs and directly get to her room, close the door behind and lock it...

* * *

She sat there in the darkness with her back against the door and her arm around her knee with her eyes teary as she remembered how Akashi-kun Confessed to her...

**Flashback**

_*Two years ago*_

_To: Kuroko Tetsumi_

From: Akashi Seijurou

Rooftop. Now.

-End-

As soon as she read it she directly run to the stairs to the rooftop, she thought it was something urgent, but when she opened the door to the rooftop she saw Akashi perfectly fine

"What's wrong Tetsumi?" he asked as he see her panting

"Akashi-kun don't act like you don't know what's wrong, I directly run up the stairs when you texted me, I thought that something happened but it looks like everything is okay here?" she pouted

"Of course everything is okay, What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"It's because you suddenly send me a short text without telling me any details like you usually do... anyway why do you ask me to come here?" she asked

"I have something to tell you" he said seriously

"Akashi-kun?"

"Stop calling me Akashi-kun can't you?"

"Eh? I'm sorry, Akashi-san then..." she said confused

"that's not what I meant" he sighs

"Eh?"

"from now on you shall call me Seijurou"

"But-" she tried to complain

"no buts"

"Seijurou-kun"

"Is it too long?" he asked

"no it's not"

"Sei then"

"I said it's not too long"

"Tetsumi" he insisted

"Sei-kun?"

"That's better" he said satisfied

"Hah? But why do you want me to call you by your first name?"

"It's because I want you to become my Girlfriend"

"ohh.."

Seconds later...

"Ne?"

"Wait what? Can you repeat it? I don't think I heard it right?" she asked

"I want you to become my girlfriend" he repeated

"Is that a question or are you demanding?"

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked ignoring her question

"Don't joke around with me Akash- Sei-kun, it's not funny at all you know..."

"I'm serious"

Silence.

"So your answer is?"

"Eto.. yes..."

"Really?" His eyes shine a little

"Yeah, thought may I ask why?"

"You're different... you're different from the other girls I've ever met... I don't know why... but, I think I've fallen in love with you..."

**End of flashback..**

She feels her tears starting to fell on her cheeks

_Please don't go Sei-kun._

_Don't leave me alone._

_Don't change._

_Please._

_*kring* *kring* *kring*_

Suddenly her phone vibrates

She unlocked her phone and see the caller ID

"Hello? Tsumi-chan? are you there?" he said as she pick it up

"hm.."

"Eh? Tsumi-chan are you all right?"

"I'm alright" she said trying not to sound like she was crying

"Are you crying?"

"No" she lied

"Don't lie to me Tetsumi, what happened?"

"Nothing happened"

"I know something happened, you wouldn't cry so easily..."

"Him.. It's him..."

"Him? you mean Akashi?"

"Hm.."

"Where are you?" he said as he started to get out of his house

"..."

"Where are you Tetsumi?"

"My... Bedroom" she said

_*five minutes later*_

*Tock* *Tock* *Tock*

Her room was so quiet, you could only hear the clock and a girl's sobs

*Knock* *knock* *Knock*

She heard someone knock her door

"Tetsumi?"

_Takao?_

_What is he doing here?_

"Tetsumi I know you're in there, please open the door" he said

"Tsumi-chan?"

As she opened the door, the light outside her room shines so brightly, it blinded her eyes, her eyes that had been in the darkness of her room for too long

"Tsumi-chan are you okay?"

"Hm..." she nodded

"What happened?"

"We broke up"

"Eh? So, that guy haven't learn his lesson"

"No, it's not him... it's me"

"What do you mean?"

"It's me..."

"you want to tell?"

"yeah, come in..." she said

and as they sit on the sofa she tell him what happened...

_But, _

_how can I talk to him so easily? _

_and why does she it feel like she could tell him anything?_

She thought as she look at him

"Next time just tell me anything okay?"

"hm..." she nodded

_Why is he so comforting? _

suddenly her phone vibrates

From: Akashi

To: Tetsumi

Subject: Meet me

Tomorrow meet me after school, at the rooftop...

also I wanted to ask why did you said what you said in the gym,

answer me tomorrow...

-end-

"Is everything all right?" Takao asked

She give him a little smile and nodded

* * *

**How is it? **

**Thank you very much for reading! **

**Please review!**

**Update soon! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! **

**Thank you for everyone who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

**Here's chapter 7!**

**Sorry for any wrong grammar!**

**Happy Reading! ^^ **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Friends?**

To:Kuroko Tetsumi

From Akashi Seijurou

Subject: Meet me

Tomorrow, meet me after school, at the rooftop...

Also I wanted to ask you why did you said what you said in the gym,

Answer me tomorrow...

-End-

To: Akashi Seijurou

From:Kuroko Tetsumi

Subject: ...

Akashi-kun I don't think I can make it tomorrow...

-End-

_Why?_

Akashi frowned as he look at the text...

.

To: Kuroko Tetsumi

From: Akashi Seijurou

Subject: ...

Then when are you free?

This Sunday?

-End-

To: Akashi Seijurou

From: Kuroko Tetsumi

Subject: ...

No, Not this Sunday...

How about Monday? Maybe?

-End-

To:Kuroko Tetsumi

From: Akashi Seijurou

Subject: ...

Okay then next monday...

-End-

_What is she so busy with? _

He wondered as he opened his text

.

To :Akashi Seijurou

From:Kuroko-Ojisan

Subject: Tetsumi

Tetsumi will be coming to my place this sunday at 5 in the evening...

I could save a place for you...

-End-

To: Kuroko-Ojisan

From: Akashi Seijurou

Subject: Yeah

Save me a place uncle

-End-

He smirked as he put his phone on the table

Still the same huh?

He thought as he went to the bathroom...

* * *

"Tsumi-chan"

"Hm?"

"I've been wondering..."

"What is it? "

"have you ever joined any band?"

"No... why do you ask?"

"It's because your voice was really good... you could be popular easily... have you ever thought about joining one?"

"No, not really... I've been too busy with basket... so, it never really crossed my mind... though maybe I would like to try it..."

"Really? I want to hear you sing too... ah and also you still remember about our promise right? I will pick you up at 8 in the morning so wake up earlier! We're gonna spend our day together!"

"Okay. .. but where are we going?"

"Umm... we'll see"

"Ah anyway it's getting a little late I have to go home..." he added

"Ah yes it is, I'll lead you to the door" she said as they went out of her bedroom and downstairs to the gate

"Umm... Thank you very much for coming and also sorry for bothering you..."she said as they reached outside

"It's okay, That is what friends are for! Just call me whenever you need me! Bye!" He waved

"See you" she waved back and get back into the house.

.

.

She smiled a little as she went back fo her room

_Friends?_

She thought it's been a long time since she found any friend other than the Kiseki no sedai since no one really notice her presence other than them...

she felt a lot better after talking to him too...

_ I want to know him better... _

She thought as she was kind of excited about meeting him on sunday...

_ Excited? _

_It's been a long time... _

She thought

_ It's been a long time since I've felt like this... _

The last time she felt excited was when the holiday are almost over since she can see them her only friends the Kiseki no Sedai more often at school...

_Them... _

_What friends are for?_

Her smile saddened as she thought about the Generation of Miracles...

_Stop thinking about them... _

_They've scattered our friendship, even though I've given them the chance to put it back together, they just get worser... _

*buzz* *buzz* *buzz*

She checked her phone as it vibrated

To: Kuroko Tetsumi

From: Ojisan

Subject: coming?

You're coming right? This sunday?

-End-

To:Ojisan

From:Kuroko Tetsumi

Subject: ...

Maybe? Can a friend of mine come too?

-End-

To: Kuroko Tetsumi

From: Ojisan

Subject: ...

Sure!

-End-

_I'm so tired... _

She said to herself as she went to her bathroom

_What should I say to him? _

She thought as she prepare her bath...

* * *

**how was it? Hope you like it**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please review! **

**Update soon! ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there! ₍˄ุ.͡˳̫.˄ุ₎❀**

**Thank you all so much for the favorite, follows, and reviews! **

**So... this is the 8th chapter of Kage!**

**Happy Reading! ^^ **

**(Sorry for any wrong grammar!)（人´∀`) **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Everything has changed**

"Have a nice weekend" The teacher says as the bell rings,

Kuroko Tetsumi was sitting on her desk,

___Everyone has changed..._

_Everything has changed..._

_Except me who stayed unoticed by these people..._

_I wished I can control my presence..._

She thought as she watched her classmates, feeling a little lonely and empty inside...

_'I don't want to play with you anymore kurokocchi, I don't want to spend my time with the weak'_

_'You're so weak I want to crush you Kuro-chin"_

_'You should probably quit basketball kuroko, there's no use for you to be here anymore'_

_'I don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore...'_

_'I don't need any weak player in the regular...'_

_Control my presence?_

She said to herself as she went out of the class

* * *

_Next Monday?_

_What should I say to him?_

She thought as she walked out of the school gate,

"Tetsumi" a very familiar voice called her

"Akashi-kun?" she said as she turned her head to the direction of the voice

"What are you doing here Akashi-kun? Aren't you supposed to be in the gym?"

"What about you Tetsumi? Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business" she said coldly

"What are so busy with?" he asked as he walk closer to her

"Can you please stop asking?" she said as she move backward

"Why should I?"

"Please don't come any closer"

"Are you going to answer me today?"

"We're going to talk about it next time"

"Why?"

"I'm quite busy today"

"You're always busy aren't you?"

"Yes, so stop bothering me" she said as she walk away

.

.

_What I'm so busy with?_

_Vanilla shakes _

_Yes, Vanilla shakes _

_'It's not good to drink so many of those you know?'_

She remembered him saying those

_I don't care..._

She said to herself as she sit near the window in maji's with her vanilla shakes in her hands

_Him..._

_I don't want to live in reality..._

_I want to live in dreams..._

She thought

_I want to live in dreams..._

_Where they haven't changed..._

_When they haven't broke my heart..._

_When we're still friends..._

___When we're still together..._

___and will always be..._

___._

___._

___*Sunday*_

_"_Good Morning Kuroko-sama"

"Good Morning" The teal head aswered

"You're early today..."

"I'm meeting someone" Tetsumi said as she sit on the chair in the dining room and quickly eat her breakfast

"Who are you meeting? Is it your boyfriend? Akashi-sama?" Maya asked and Tetsumi suddenly stop eating

"No... We've... broke up..." she aswered as she continue eating

"hah? ah... I'm sorry" Maya said a little shocked as she apologized

"It's okay..." she said and she ate the rest of her breakfast quietly

.

.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

Kuroko Tetsumi checked the caller ID and picked it up

"Hello Takao-kun?"

"Tsumi-chan I'm already outside your house"

"Okay, I'm coming down" she said as she ended the call

"Mayu-san, Please open the door"

"Hai!" Mayu said as she went to the door

Kuroko put her phone in her bag, double checked everything and head outside

"Good morning, Takao-kun" she greeted as she went out of her door

"Good morning, Tsumi-chan!" he greeted back as he look at her, she was wearing a white knee length dress that really fits her, a small blue shoulder bag, and black flats, and she was radiating as the sun touches her skin, she looked like an Angel...

_A fallen angel..._

"What's wrong Takao-kun?" she asked as she caught him staring at her

"eh? nothing! you're ready?" he asked and tries to hide his red face

"yes" she nodded

"Then, let's get going!" he said cheerfully

"Have a fun Kuroko-sama, Takao-sama!" Mayu said as she waved them goodbye

.

.

"so, where should we go first? should we go to the cinema? or... um..." Takao asked

"Anywhere is fine" she answered

"Have you eaten your breakfast?" he asked

"I have"

"Then let's go to the cinema!" he said as he dragged her

.

"What would you like to watch?" he asked

"it's up to you"

"ehh... how about a horror movie?" he smirked

"That's also okay" she aswered

"really? just don't go out crying" he said mischievously

"I won't..."

"then..."

_let's choose the scariest one... _

_Hahahaha._

he said to himself with an evil laugh

*2 hours later*

"Are you okay Takao-kun? you look so pale..." she asked as they walked out of the cinema

"I'm o-" and ran into nearest trashbin

"I'll get you a drink" she said as she ran to the vending machine

_what the hell was that? _

_and why wasn't she scared at all? _

"Here Takao-kun"

"Thank you..." he said as he grab the bottle from her hand and drink all of the liquid in the bottle

"Are you okay?" she asked again

"I'm okay"

"Just tell me if you're not feeling better"

"don't worry..."

"okay" she said

"I'll go to the toilet for a while..." he said as he went inside the toilet and wash his hands

_I don't think I can sleep tonight..._

he thought aas he started regretting his decision of watching the movie

.

"Sorry for the wait" he said

"It's okay... where are we going next?"

"umm... what time is it?"

"11 o'clock"

"then let's head for lunch!"

"Okay..." she said as they walk

"But, Tsumi-chan aren't you scared? of the movie just now?"

"why should I be?"

"It's supposed to be really scary you know"

"Not really" she said as they arrived at their destination, Maji

"What would you like to eat?"

"Vanilla shakes"

"and?"

"umm... a burger?" she aswered

"the-"

"Let me pay for them today" she cutted

"eh? bu-"

"I've promised to treat you" she said before he could complain anymore

"okay then..." he finally gives up

"you should save a place for us" he said after she finished paying

"hai" she said as she find her usual favorite spot

.

.

"Here" he said as he arrived at the table with their food

"Thank you" she said

"well then let's start eating"

"itadakimasu" she said softly as she started eting her burger and drinking her shakes

"do you like vanilla shakes?"

"yes, especially Maji's"

"too many of those is not good for you, you know?"

"everyone's been telling me that"

"do you come here often?"

"this is my favorite spot" she answered

"who do you usually come with?"

"why are you asking me all these questions?"

"eh? can't I? I... I just want to know you better" he said as he blushed a little

"really?"

"hm" he nodded

_I want to know you better too_

She thought

.

"where should we go next?" he asked as they walk pass a basketball court

"do you want to play basketball?" he asked when he caught her staring at the people playing basketball on the court

"hm? let's just watch" she answered

"Okay..."

.

"how was it?" he asked as the match between two groups

"they're okay"

"ahhh!" they suddenly heard a scream

"eh? what happened?" he asked as they look at the corner of the court, the winners was beating the otheer group that loses without thinking any further Kuroko Tetsumi walked towards them...

"you shouldn't do that to people" she said to the groups

"What are you doing here little girl?" one of the guy asked

"don't call me little girl" she said quite annoyed though she doesn't shows it

"Tsumi-chan!" Takao called her

"you better go away if you don't want to get hurt too little girl"

"I don't want to.." she said

"You're a baskeball player aren't you?" she asked again

"Then, Let's settle this with basketball" she said as she picked up the basketball from corner...

* * *

**How was it? **

**Please review! ****(⁎˃ᆺ˂)**

**Also Thank you for reading! ( ͒ ु- •̫̮ – ू ͒)**

**Update soon! ^^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! **

**Thankyou so much for the follow, favorite, and reviews**

**This is the 9th chapter of kage! Sorry for the long wait! **

**Hope you enjoy it! Happy reading! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confused**

"you better go away if you don't want to get hurt too little girl"

"I don't want to..." she said with dark aura emerging from her

"You're a basketball player right?" She asked

"Then let's settle this with basketball" she said as she picked up the basketball from the corner...

"Takao-kun... can you do me a favor?" She ask

"E-eh?! Sure..." he said as they walk to the middle of the court

_**~time skip~**_

"Whoa! That was very cool Tetsumi! How did you even do it?" He asked, amazed after the match... Well, it only lasted for 5 minutes before they, the group realize her skill, her invisibility, that no one can touch her in the court and begged for forgiveness and run away in fear...

"I'm playing like usual..." she said smiling, quite satisfied when she saw the group's shocked expression

"Huh?"

_What? _

_Like usual?_

_Is that even usual?_

_If that's the usual then why do Akashi kicked her out of the first string?_

He thought quite shocked

"Takao-kun? I'm terribly sorry for dragging you into trouble..." she said as she bowed

"Eh? No you shouldn't be sorry!"

"Eh?"

"Well, actually I also wanted to play with you, don't you remember?"

"Yes..." she said as she smiling a little, as she remembered their meeting at the park, But suddenly frowned as she saw that a pair of crimson coloured eyes was watching them...

* * *

Akashi was on his way to meet Kuroko-Ojisan, but stopped suddenly as he saw a familiar teal haired girl at the basketball court...

"Stop the car near the court" he said to his driver as he walk out of his car

When he saw that the teal haired girl, Kuroko Tetsumi was surrounded by a group of bullies, He started to walk to her rescue when he stopped suddenly

"Takao-kun... can you do me a favor? " he was too concerned about Tetsumi that didn't realized that Takao was there too

_What the hell is he doing here?_

_And mostly why is he here with Tetsumi?_

_Don't tell me that they are dating_

_I'm going to chop off his head if they are_

He thought as he squeezed his scissors that was in his pocket

_Wait._

_Why am I even feeling this way?_

_Why should I even care about her?_

_She's no longer my girlfriend anyway, she said so herself..._

He thought as he felt the pain in his chest

_And I no longer lover her anymore_

_No longer?_

_Wait._

_What? I never even love her..._

_Really?_

_Really Akashi Seijurou?_

Something inside made him asked himself and for the first time ( kind of) he felt confused about his feeling

_What are you even doing Akashi Seijurou?_

_Why should you even think about all of this useless things that will just make you confused..._

He said to himself as he watched them play the basketball until they finished playing...

He could see Tetsumi smiling at Takao

Tetsumi smiling at Takao,

Tetsumi Smiling

Smiling-

At Takao...

_It's been a long time since I last saw her smile, Huh?_

_But why is she smiling at him?_

_That guy?_

_Takao?_

He thought quite angrily, almost trowing the scissors that was in his pocket at Takao, but didn't because he didn't want Tetsumi to know that he's there...

Didn't want to...

"Hello Akashi-kun" but she has already.

"What are you doing here?" She asks in a monotone

* * *

**How was it? I hope you like it!**

**Thankyou very much for reading! Please review!**

**Update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hi there! **

**Thankyou for the follow, favorite, and reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: My every first**

"Hello Akashi-kun"

"What are you doing here?" She asks in a monotone

_I stopped by when I saw you..._

_I was watching you..._

"I was just passing by" he aswered

"Oh, well... then we'll be going..."

_Just passing by?_

She thoughtas she walk beside Takao

_Wait! Why is he following us?_

as she turn her head to see that he is following behind them while texting someone...

_Who is he texting?_ She wondered

* * *

Akashi took out his phone from his pocket to text his driver as he decided to walk to Kuroko-Ojisan's place, and continue to walk behind them...

"Why are you following us Akashi-kun? " she stopped in the middle of the walk as he caught her looking at him

"I'm not following you" he aswered calmly

"Then why are you still here? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to uncle's place..."

_Huh?_

_We're going there too..._

_Did he know I was going there too?_

_Who told him?_

_Ugh. Probably uncle._

"Did he ask you to come?"

_Yeah._

"No"

"Then why did you come?"

_I heard you were coming. _

_I want to see you._

"It's been a while since I last visit him..."

_Really?_

"Oh" she said as she unlocked her phone and text her uncle

To:Ojisan

From: Kuroko Tetsumi

Subject: ...

I'm really sorry ojisan, but I don't think I can come today...

I'm not feeling really well today...

how about next time maybe?

-End-

"Takao-kun?" She turned to Takao

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry but I don't think I can bring you to that place today..." she apologized

"Eh? Oh it's okay..." he said not asking for explanation...

He already know the reason...

"Then let's go home" She said to him ignoring the red head's glare.

"I'll take you home!" He offered

"No, you don't have to...I can take care of myself" she pouted a little

Akashi finds it cute But frowned when he realized that it wasn't because of him...

"Hehe then I'll see you around! Call me if you need anything!" He said as he waved at her

"Tetsumi" the red head called her

"I'll ask you once again... why are you here?" She turned to face the red head

"We have to talk"

_Talk?_

"About what?" She asks

"You don't have to follow me.. if you want to talk Can't you wait till tomorrow?" She added As she turned to walk

"Is he your boyfriend? Is he the reason you broke up with me?"

"No... we just meet each other..." she stopped walking

"Then why is he here with you?"

"We were just hanging out"

"Hanging out? alone with another boy?" Anger starts to grow inside him

"Why would you care about who I hang out with Akashi-kun?"

"Because..." and for the first time he was speechless

"You don't have the right to choose who I hang out with, you're not my family nor my boyfriend you're just my... ex" she said

_Ex._

_Ouch._

_That hurts._

"Then... as your ex I have the right to ask you the reason you choose to broke up with me..."

"I- I don't love you anymore" she lied.

"Don't lie" he knew.

"No, I'm not lying"

"Answer me Tetsumi" he knew.

"I- I..."

"I overheard your stupid conversation okay? I know that I'm just a tool- a doll for your team to get stronger. I know that you don't love me- you never do..." she blurt out

"Tets-"

"Don't come any closer!" She said as he tried to come closer to her

_I want you to come closer._

_I want you to hug me._

_I want your warmth._

_So please come closer._

_Please._

"Can't you see? That I'm trying to move on?"

_No._

_I don't want to move on._

_I still want to be with you._

"Stop talking shit to me!" she can't hold it anymore

_Comfort me._

_I want you to Comfort me with your words._

_Saying that everything's alright._

"I already know everything..."

_Yes._

_I already know everything..._

_But- I wish I don't..._

_I love you._

She thought

_Goodbye_.

As she turn and run away from him... into the crowded street...

He stood there frozen, shocked, and for the first time he feels what she feels and Everything she said to him hurts.

A lot.

_She is my every first._

He thought . .

* * *

_Don't look back._

_Don't look back._

She said to herself.

_I'm sorry Sei-kun_

She thought as she opened her text

To: Kuroko Tetsumi

From: Ojisan

Subject:...

That's too bad...

well I actually wanted to tell you that I will be going to america next week on wednesday...

I'll be staying there for a while so...

-End-

To: Ojisan

From: Kuroko Tetsumi

Subject: book me a ticket

If you don't mind can I join you?

If I can then please book me a ticket too...

I'll send you the money tomorrow...

-End-

To:Kuroko Tetsumi

From:Ojisan

Subject: I don't mind but...

I don't mind but don't you have school to attend?

And how about your parents?

-End-

To: Ojisan

From: Kuroko Tetsumi

Subject: don't worry

Don't worry I can take extra classes

And about my parents...

You know them...

they won't mind..

-End-

To: Kuroko Tetsumi

From:Ojisan

Subject:okay then

Well...

Okay then! I'll ask your mom for you and I'll email you about the details!

See you!

-End-

To:Ojisan

From: Kuroko Tetsumi

Subject: see you

Thank you, and please don't tell anyone...

-End-

_I have to move on._

_I have to let go of him..._

_It's better for me._

_For Him._

_For both of us._

She said to herself as she went to her bed...

* * *

**how was it? **

**I hope you like it! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Update soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there! **

**Thank you for the follow, favorite, and reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Sorry for any wrong grammar)**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: I promise**

To: Takao Kazunari

From: Kuroko Tetsumi

Subject:are you free tomorrow?

I'm sorry for bothering you but, are you free tomorrow?

If you are can we meet?

I need to tell you something...

-End-

To: Kuroko Tetsumi

From: Takao Kazunari

Subject: ...

It's okay Tsumi-chan, I am free tomorrow...

what time shall we meet?

-End-

To: Takao Kazunari

From:Kuroko Tetsumi

Subject:...

Tomorrow, after school at maji(?)

-End-

To:Kuroko Tetsumi

From:Takao Kazunari

Subject:...

Okay! See you!

-End-

she put back her phone into her bag as the teacher came in for the first lesson...

~time skip~

*Lunch Break*

_Should I eat at the rooftop? _

_Probably not. _

She thought as she remembered that it was the GOM's usual favorite spot.

_They might be there... _

_I don't want to see them..._

_I don't want to see him... _

"Tetsu-chan!"

_ Satsuki-chan._

"Why are you still here? Come let's go to the rooftop!" The pink haired manager said as she tried to drag the teal haired girl

"Please stop dragging me... I'm going to eat here..."

"eh? Why? Come on" still dragging her

"As you've known I quitted the basketball club..."

"It's okay... even though you've quitted we can still eat together..."

"No." She said a little too loudly shocking the pink head

_ No. We can't._

As she close her mouth with her hand and walk pass her...

_ I'm so sorry. _

She thought As she decided walk into the library where she thought she could be alone...

"Ow!" But The blond bumped her before she could get into the library

"Ah! Kurokocchi sorry I didn't s-"

"Sorry" she bowed a little and continue walking to the library

_Sorry. _

As she walk into the corner of the library where people rarely visit...

Her favorite spot.

But stopped when she saw that a certain green haired guy already sitting there

_Why are they everywhere?_

She thought as she turn around And walk quietly, hoping that the green haired guy won't notice her...

"Kuroko?" She stopped

"Are you he-"

"No." And she continued walking...

Out of the library into the canteen Where maybe she won't see the gom there...

But, she was wrong.

"Ah Kuro-chin want some vanilla candies?" The purple head ask lazily

"No, thanks..." His eyes widened as he hear that Kuroko Tetsumi would never decline anything with vanilla...

"I have to go..."

_ I have to. _

as she turn and walk away...

_ Where should I go... _

_Should I go back to class?_

She thought as she looked at the clock.

Lunch break is almost over...

as she went to the vending machine and buys a box of tomato juice

_I should go back to class_

she start walking back to her class hoping that she won't bump into another GOM member

~Time Skip~

*After School*

She was walking down the hallway alone.

_Alone. _

_Why is this bothering me?_

_ I'm always alone anyway... _

She said to herself

She stop walking when she saw a tanned man walking in front of her...

_ 'I don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore_'

She remembered him saying those words...

_Those words... _

_They hurt you know?_

_They hurt._

_ It hurts knowing that I can't be your shadow anymore..._

_And It hurts knowing that you don't love basket like you always do... _

_It hurts. _

_It really hurts._

She thought as she hold back the tears

"Tets-" Aomine stopped as he noticed the tears that she was holding, It's rare to see the expressionless girl to cry...

_What happened? _

_What is wrong with her?_

he thought as he watched her walk pass him...

away from him...

_I'm really sorry Aomine-kun..._

_ I'm sorry for being so weak._

_ I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

_Goodbye. _

And she run.

.

.

"Kuroko-sama welcome back home! How was your day?" Maya asked

"It was okay..."

"Your ticket to america have arrived... I have put it on your desk..."

"Ah yes thank you..."

"Eto... Kuroko-sama?"

"Yes?"

"How long will you be there?" She asked worriedly

"Not sure... why?"

"E-eh? It's just that..."

"Don't worry I can take care of myself..." she smiled and walk into her room and start packing her clothes...

~Time Skip~

*Next day*

"Are you sure you don't want to take a rest for today kuroko-sama?"

"Yes, I have to go to school..."

"Then ... please don't overwork yourself kuroko-sama"

"Itte ki masu" as she walk out of her house

She walk until she reached the school gate

_Another day of school huh? _

_Well... _

_doesn't really matter... _

_Anyway I'm going tomorrow..._

she thought

_ What is going to happen while I'm away? _

_And will they notice that I am gone?_

_ They won't will they?_

_ They won't _

_Because I'm not important... _

She said to herself As she walk toward her desk...

~Time Skip~

*After School*

*At maji...*

"Takao-kun" she greeted

"Tsumi-chan! So what do you want to talk about?" He asked cheerfully

"I'll tell you later, Let's eat first.."

"eh? Okay..."

.

.

"I'm going to america" she suddenly blurted out after they finished eating

"Huh? When?" He asked quite shocked

"Tomorrow"

"Eh!? Tomorrow? Isn't that too sudden?And what about school?"

"I'll send them the permission letter tomorrow"

"But who are you going with?" He asked

"My uncle"

"Oh... anyway, why did you decide to go to america so suddenly?"

"I... I - it's getting late... let's go home" she said avoiding the question

"Eh? Ah.. ah okay I'll walk you home..."

"I can go home myself..."

"No, I'll walk you home... it's already dark outside and it's too dangerous for a girl to be outside at night..."

"Don't worry those people won't notice me... I have a low presence remember?"

"Still it's too dangerous... I'll walk you home..."

and he took her bag and head outside before she could complain

.

.

They walk side by side in silence until they reached Tetsumi's house

"We've arrived..." she said as she took her bag from him

"Thank you for accompanying me today..." she bowed

"It's okay..."

"Then... please go home safely" she said as she turned toward the door

"Wait!"

"What is it?" She asked as she turn back to him

"Umm... what time are you going tomorrow?" He asks nervously

"9 in the morning..."

"C-can I accompany you to the Airport?"

"Eh? Don't you have school?"

"It's okay I can skip it!" He smile widely at her

"are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Then... I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah see you!" He waved at her

.

.

_Today's a tiring day..._

She thought as she got out of her bathroom and went to her bed

_ I should sleep earlier..._

_ It's good that I've packed my bag yesterday..._

_ I wonder what will happen tomorrow..._

She thought as she slowly went to sleep

.

.

"Kuroko-sama! Kuroko-sama!" A voice called her and she felt someone shaking her shoulders

"Kuroko-sama! Wake up!"

"Eeeeh? What is it Maya-san? And please lower your voice" She ask as she close her ears with her pillow

"Mou... kuroko-sama you better get up if you don't wanna be late..."

"What time is it?"

"It's 7.30!"

"It's still early... let me get back to sleep..."

"Kuroko-sama!"

"Hai hai... Just give me 15 more minutes..."

"I don't want you to be late kuroko-sama..." as she started dragging the half awake beauty with her bed hair into the bathroom and spash her face with cold water

"Ah! So cold"

"You're awake? Now get to bath... I'll help you"

"So mean..." Tetsumi mumbled

"Pardon me?" She clearly heard her

"I can take a bath myself"

"Okay then... I'll wait outside the bathroom... just call me if you need anything..." she said as she walk outside

.

.

"Kuroko-sama here let me dry your hair" maya said as she petted the chair in front of the mirror

"Don't spoil me... I can dry it myself"

"Ehhh?" She begged with her puppy eyes

"okay okay" she sigh and let Maya do her hair...

"So... where are you staying?"

"In an apartment there"

"Are you staying alone" she asked like a worried mother

"No, I'm staying with my uncle..."

"Do you want to tie your hair?"

"No, just left it be"

"Okay..."

"What time is it?"

"8.30"

"Eh? It's already so late?"

"Well, you're the one who woke up late... anyway I'll ask the driver to prepare the car..."

*ring ring ring*

She look at the caller ID and pick it up

"Hello?"

"Yes Takao-kun?"

"I'm outside your house...are you ready?"

"Ah yes... I'll go outside now" as she ended the call

"I'll go now Maya-san"

"Ah okay... please take care of yourself... and don't forget to call when you've arrived!"

"I will, bye" she smiled at her before going outside to meet The black haired guy

"Takao-kun sorry for making you wait"

"No it's okay..."

"The let's go!" She said as they get into the car

.

"Ne? Tsumi-chan? Aren't you supposed to go at 9? Do you realize what time it is?"

"Yes... I woke up a little late"

"A little late? Wait. What about your uncle? Aren't you supposed to go with your uncle?"

"Yeah... I'll meet him there..."

"Have you called him?"

"no."

"No? What if he's late?"

"Then I'll go without him" she said in a monotone

"Ehh?" And he started blabbering about things until the arrive at the airport

.

"You should really call your uncle" Takao said for the tenth time that morning

"Okay..." she sigh and start dialing her uncle

"Hello? Uncle?"

"Hm... yes I've arrived..."

"Hm? Oh okay okay..." and she ended the call

"Takao-kun I have to go now..."

"Eh oh okay... have a safe trip Tsumi-chan!"

"Thank you...you too good luck with your school"

"Hehe"

"Then... I'm leaving now... goodbye Takao-kun" as she turn and walk into the building

"Tsumi-chan!" He called

"Hm?" She turned and saw the black haired boy jog nearer to her and kiss her forehead then hug her tightly...

"Takao-kun?" She said quite shocked

"Take care of yourself and Please come back soon Tsumi-chan... I-I'll miss you..." and he let go of her with his face redder than the tomato

"Takao-kun..." her eyes soften and she gave him her beautiful rare smile...

"I'll miss you too..." she said softly and with that she turn and walk to the place where her uncle was waiting

.

.

"Tetsumi-chan! What took you so long?" Her uncle called her as he saw her

"Hm?"

"Come! You don't want to be left behind do you?" Her uncle drag her to the plane

_'I'll miss you...' _

_I'll miss you too... _

She thought as she sit beside her uncle and smile as she look out of the window

_ I'll miss you._

_Goodbye everyone._

_ Goodbye. _

_I'll come back soon._

_ And when I'm back..._

_When I'm back I'll surprise you..._

_ I'll surprise you with my basket..._

_I promise. _

* * *

**Waa sorry for the late update *bows 90 degree***

**And thank you very much for reading and please review!**

**Update soon!**


End file.
